forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Helm
|domains = Law, Planning, Protection, Strength |favored weapon = Ever Watchful (bastard sword) }} Helm (pronounced HELM ), also known as the Vigilant One and The Watcher, was the god of guardians, protection and protectors. He was worshiped by guards and paladins both, long being seen as a cold and focused deity who impartially took the role of defender and sometimes also enforcer. His activities in the Time of Troubles caused the folk of Faerûn to look differently on the Watcher. Festivals Helmites celebrated the festival known as the Ceremony of Honor to Helm on Shieldmeet; the faith was especially popular in Cormyr, the Dragon Coast, Tethyr, the Vilhon Reach, and the Western Heartlands. Worshipers Helmites were long respected and revered for their dedication and purpose, and their pledge to come to the defense of those who call for it. They wore polished full suits of armor often with plumed helmets. Their hierarchy was strict and militaristic, with specific groups such as the order of paladins called the Vigilant Eyes of the Deity, and originally also a single pontiff, head of the church—the Supreme Watcher. However, there had not been someone in that post since 992 DR. When preparing for battle, a Patriarch of Helm might have used a ceremonial mace to cover troops in holy water, known as "Tears of Helm". Orders ; Watchers over the Fallen : The Watchers over the Fallen formed a small fellowship of battlefield healers who worshiped Helm. Only clerics in high favor were allowed to join. ; Everwatch Knights : The Everwatch Knights were a group of dedicated bodyguards whom Helmite temples hired out to others to generate revenue. ; Vigilant Eyes of the Deity : This was the order of the paladins who worshiped Helm. All paladins could join this guild after squirehood. ; He Who Watches Over Travelers : This was a relatively obscure order of clerics who saw to the blessings of those about to partake on long journeys, such as traders and merchants. Clerical Ranks Bishops of Helm were known as Bishous and priests as Pryats. Relationships A very old deity, Helm was the eternal sentry and was always seen wearing a full suit of armor that represented the weight of his heavy responsibility. Yet Helm always got the job at hand done without complaint. The people of the Realms widely admired these qualities in what they saw as a humble and reassuring god. History Far back in time, the deity Lathander caused a divine purge known as the Dawn Cataclysm in which Helm's lover, a lesser deity of pragmatism called Murdane, was victim. Helm begrudged the Morninglord this. However, Helm reserved his real opposition for deities whose plots threatened the people and stability of Faerûn, especially Bane, Cyric, Mask, and Shar. He was also especially at odds with the uncontrolled violence and careless destruction of the deities Garagos, Malar, and Talos. Time of Troubles During the Time of Troubles, when the gods walked Toril, it was in reliable Helm that Lord Ao trusted the task of keeping the other deities from returning to their divine realms in the planes without returning the stolen Tablets of Fate. For this task Ao left Helm with all his divine abilities, guarding the Celestial Stairway to the planes. When the goddess Mystra—who had spirited away a portion of her divine power in the realms, which she then recovered once the gods were cast from the heavens—attempted to pass him without the Tablets she was turned back by the Watcher, and when she forcibly tried to pass the Watcher, he destroyed her, on Midsummer, in the skies north of Arabel. This action had enormous repercussions for Helm. Whilst it put off any of the other earthbound deities attempting the same action, it also caused the other deities and mortals alike to hold Helm in great contempt (surprisingly however, in the South, Helm's following was still strong). Maztica After the Time of Troubles ended and other gods were restored to their former existences, Helm himself was no longer bound to stand guard against them and much of his worship had faltered. Things amongst his clergy were made worse when the natives of recently-discovered Maztica, whom the priests of Helm were subjugating in their conquest of the region, highlighted their cause. It is only shortly before his death that Helm regained some of his popularity and respect, as people acknowledged that in the Time of Troubles he was doing what he had to. The only god who could have been considered a full ally of the Watcher was Torm, the god of paladins. Strongly-held ideological differences caused a great rivalry verging on hatred between the clergy of the two gods, but the deities themselves remained close. Death In 1384 DR, while conveying messages from Tyr to Tymora during the pair's courtship, a strange and fateful misunderstanding resulted in the accusation that Helm had stolen Tymora's heart. Helm was subsequently slain in a duel by Tyr. Cyric is suspected to have had a hand in these events. . The Heresy of the Threefold God, a belief held by the Eye of Justice holds that Helm wasn't truly destroyed by Tyr, rather his divine essence merged into Tyr's upon his death. References References * * * * * de:Helm Category:Dead deities Category:Deities from the House of the Triad Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Planning domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Strength domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Intermediate deities Category:Human deities